Play With My Heart, I'll Play With Yours
by Blue Spyral
Summary: It's Rei's turn to be the international idol in this story. After 4 years away from Tokyo she has some unfinished business to take care of, and it has nothing to do with her ex-girlfriend. But as the scorned lover she is, Minako wants some answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Play With My Heart, I'll Play With Yours**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a story in over 2 years. I wasn't very good back then, and I'm not very good now. But it's worth a shot isn't it?

* * *

"You're back…" The words that slipped from the blonde's lips were almost lost in the wind before it reached the woman, whose back was conveniently turned to her. Minako stepped one step further away from the figure when she received no answer. "Damn it Rei, what the hell is wrong with you," Minako's face twisted in anger when the brunette still hadn't acknowledged her presence.

The figure's shoulders sagged slightly for a moment before she finally turned to face her companion. "How'd you get passed the rent-a-cops?" Rei smirked but the smile never touched her eyes.

"Well you know me Rei, I always have my ways." Minako, who's anger turned down a notch at being noticed, smiled half heartedly and raised her arms to give the other women the notorious victory sign. Minako already promised herself to be brave before she broke into the rock-star's hotel suite via balcony. The balcony in which they were currently occupying.

"Can't be Sailor V and a Olympian gold medalists without having some tricks up my sleeves can I?" Rei considered the words that were spoken, only to look down and slowly walk towards Minako and take one the blonde's smooth hands in hers.

"Happy to see you're still the cocky little girl I left behind . I knew I should've doubled up on security," Rei whispered and when Minako suspiciously raised her chin upwards to stare into Rei's eyes, she tried fruitlessly to ignore the twinge in her chest.

_ 'I'm going try to forget that comment, but if she thinks she's going to get me this way…'_

The rock star abruptly dropped Minako's hands and laughed. The blonde bristled in anger at the action. Back when they were together, it was no secret that Minako always had the upper hand in their relationship. And being the goddess of love she reveled in it, you can even go as far as saying she thrived in the notion of being the one in control.

"That was brave of you." Minako spat, but only received another irritating laugh in return. "Rei…" She said.

Rei took a seat on one the comfortable looking chairs nearby and effectively ignored Minako's call. She took a sip of the beer she had forgotten she was holding and looked out over the view of Tokyo's bright city lights.

"Rei"

"…"

"REI!"

"…"

"Why you selfish little bi-"

"Mina stop it!" Rei answered finally showing some emotion aside from arrogance. Not noticing how the long lost pet-name unconsciously slipped past her lips.

"Stop what Rei? And you're calling me Mina now? You are selfish Rei-SAN! I honestly don't even know why I came here, because apparently you're just a whole different person now aren't you." The last part of her sentence more of a statement then a question. At this time Minako found herself beginning to break and her resolve was almost completely gone, but she dared not show Rei.

"Fine, get the hell out then." Rei stated simply, maybe almost too nonchalantly.

"Fuck you."

Rei's eyes hardened and the words just flew out, "No Minako fuck you! I didn't ask you to come here. So whatever it is that you want from me forget it."

Minako tried to suppress the hurt she felt at her former lover's harsh words but couldn't. And when the tears finally sprang to her eyes she couldn't help but silently curse herself for her foolishness.

"I didn't want anything from you." Minako silently cried when a few rebellious tears spilled past her barriers and ran down her cheeks. Tortuously unaware of the loud gulp coming from the women who's face was downcast, she gave up. "I just…" But before she could finish her sentence she stopped herself. "…Bye Rei"

Rei watched Minako turn her back and leave, pushing past Rei's manager who was coming out of the room to join the rock-star. Hero was nudged to the side a little and turned to watch in confusion as the obviously upset blonde stepped into the room only to head straight for the door. He whistled when the image of the blonde's sexy body took a minute--or two to leave his mind.

"Well well well, that was some grade A ass if I do say so myself," Hero chided unprofessionally, "You parana!" Then he paused and scrunched his perfectly waxed eyebrows while looking at the equally upset brunette. "Wait…how'd she get up here?"

"oh shut the hell up." Rei said. With Minako gone she finally let her guard down and took a big gulp of her existing drink.

"She looked kinda familiar, men's magazine familiar." Hero contemplated as he snatched the drink from the seemingly troubled musician. "You have a interview tomorrow. You better not look like shit" he added.

Rei looked at Hero pissed for a second, but let it go when she decided she needed to look more like the classy but sexy video vixen she was known for. Rather then a cracked out singer bound for rehab like some of the other celebrities she met while in America.

"Men's magazine huh?"

"Yeah, Maxim to be precise. She kind of looked like that one volleyball player named hottest female athlete of the year." Hero scratched his head as he took a swig of Rei's drink.

"Shut the hell up," Shock clearly written over her face, "Maxim?…really?"

"Yeah, but some of the girls on that list were kind of questionable…" Hero added. He couldn't help but chuckle good naturedly at the rare appearance of Hino Rei at the moment. "I didn't say she was her. I just said she looked like Aino Minako"

Rei looked out onto the busy scenery once more with wide eyes and her mouth slightly ajar. '_My Minako? I mean…THAT Minako? No fucking way' _

"Who was that anyway?" Hero asked the dazed brunette.

"Aino Minako," Rei dead-panned

"YOU PARANA!!" Hero exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, so you reached this far huh? Good Job! Please Review, it's pretty much all I'm asking. Love it or hate it, just write me something. I don't mind care if it's a flame. Maybe that would even put a fire under my belly to prove someone wrong.

More to come if enough people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Play With My Heart, I'll Play With Yours**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: So...I was inspired

* * *

**3 days earlier**

"Good Morning Mina-san! We're here at Tokyo International Airport awaiting the arrival of super star Hino Rei. The girl who's band made it first overseas in the United States, but always stayed true to their Japanese heritage." A news reporter from Good Morning Tokyo excitedly gushed. "But since making it big Hino Rei nor her band _Ignited_ ever returned to their homeland."

"So this is big news then we take it." Kenji Watanabe back at the news station replied, which was heard through the reporter's ear piece. "Does anybody actually know why she's here after 4 years of stardom?"

"This is very big news indeed! All of her fans here in Japan had to deal with admiring her from afar, now there may be a chance that Hino Rei is going to start a tour here." The news reporter paused for a second then added, "But many of the tabloids have been saying she's only here to meet with her father Senator Hino. It is an election year after all."

"Is it true that her and her father are currently going through some type of family feud?"

"Well actually, that's why many believe she hasn't returned-- oh, oh wait here she comes!" The reporter made a mad dash towards the jet-lagged star, trying to beat out all the other news reporters at the airport. Almost all entertainment media were outside the airport trying to get the same big scoop.

Hino Rei stepped out wearing big wire rimmed sunglasses and a loose dark red cotton dress accessorized with a long beaded necklace . She was accompanied by her entourage consisting of a handsome spiky haired man wearing leather pants, a young red haired women wearing eyeglasses and carrying a palm pilot, and two huge men packing biceps the size of a normal person's head. Believed to be her manager, personal assistant, and bodyguards. And they were all walking very swiftly to the limo waiting for them.

The body guards did a good job keeping away all the overly aggressive photographers, but they couldn't stop all the comments and questions being fired at the girl.

"Welcome home Hino-sama! We all hope you enjoy your return home!" Some were pleasant welcomes.

"Arigato…"

"Devil music! Devil music! Stop corrupting our children and go back to America!!" And some not so pleasant.

"What the hell?! I sing in ENGLISH. Most of the kids here don't even know what I'm saying."

Some of the questions being shouted were relevant, "Are you planning on touring during your stay here?!"

"I don't thi--," Rei was about to say but was quickly elbowed by Hero.

"The details on what Hino-san is going to be doing here business wise is still in the process of discussion. So far her stay is for leisure purposes only. But nothing is out of the question." Hero quickly replied for Rei.

And some of the questions, weren't so relevant. "Hino-san! Is it true you've had breasts implants!?"

"Yes, they're absolutely fake. I bought them behind a Mexican pub back in Tijuana for a thousand pesos." Rei grumbled then was immediately elbowed by Hero again. He was clearly not amused. Oh the troubles of having over fiery clients.

The reporter from Good Morning Tokyo finally reached the crowd almost tripping over her pumps on the way there. She immediately started asking her questions. "Does your return have anything to do with your father Senator Hino?"

Rei twitched visibly and subtly started walking faster towards her limo. The reporter saw this and pressed on. It was obviously a fragile subject for the young women, but the people wanted to know what the people wanted to know.

"Do you plan on meeting up with your father after so many years?"

'_Damn woman…' _Rei finally breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the limo. And hurriedly went inside and sat window seat as the rest of her entourage stumbled in with her. She couldn't help but clutch at her bag on her lap. Hero saw this and immediately touched his clients shoulder. '_Damn old man…'_

"Don't say anything stupid…" But his warning went unheard as Rei pressed the button to roll down the window. And the same reporter started to spew yet another question about that dreadful man.

"Would you like to say anything about your father and his campaign for re-election?" This time she was expecting an answer. Thrusting her microphone close to Rei. Rei closed her eyes for a second and cleared her face of all emotion.

"He's an asshole," And with that Rei closed her window. And waited for the crowd's reaction. '_1...2...3...' _she thought. Then after a moment of shocked silence at her blatancy a loud ruckus erupted as each member of the media turned to their respected cameras to report the biggest news in politics and entertainment of the day.

"There you have it folks. Your international superstar is home, and so is her attitude! This is Takahashi Chiyoko reporting from Tokyo International Airport. Back to you Kenji!" And when the camera turned off Chiyoko shook her head but couldn't take the smile off her face. "….we're going to have to bleep that out."

**2 days earlier **

It was a crisp early spring morning and Aino Minako walked slowly toward the gym with her coach/friend Alan whom she met back when she lived in England. It was time for training again and Minako was stoked. With one Olympic medal under her belt and several other championships won, she felt nothing but drive to win more. In fact that was all she ever wanted nowadays. Despite being recently named Hottest Athlete of the Year she had absolutely no love interests in mind.

_'I seriously don't have time for that…'_ Is what she would think to herself on nights when Usagi, Ami, and Makoto would bring their significant others on weekly outings.

_'Sex is not THAT great…' _is what she would try to convince herself when Usagi would gush on and on about how much of an animal Mamoru is underneath those god awful suits.

_'It's actually down right disgusting! With the sweating, and the awkward positioning, and the total loss of personal space, the licking… the touching…the hair-pulling…moaning..' _Minako stopped mid stride and shuddered at where her thoughts were taking her.

"Are you quite alright dear?" Alan probed when he himself had to stop walking to wait for his companion to compose herself.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"testy, testy.." Alan chided with his sexy English accent, "Why don't you just get laid why dontcha?"

"S'cuse me? I'm sorry Alan but I don't seem to recall any 'guess-who-I-just-banged' stories from you lately." Minako shot back.

"Well, you used to be such a man-eater back in London. What happened to you anyway? Finally get your heartbroken?"

Minako glared at Alan, a little hurt by how true his words turned out to be. But then found herself being tightly pressed against Alan when he roughly pulled her underneath his arm. She felt the vibration of his sides when he let out a loud laugh.

"Well I think I might have a solution to solve both our problems…if you know what I mean." Alan looked down at Minako and wiggled his eyebrows. Minako's eyes grew wide at the unthinkable suggestion, causing Alan to laugh even harder.

"GROSS ALAN!" Minako yelped while pushing her friend away from her.

"What? I just want to know what being with the hottest female athlete of the year would be like." Alan teased while leading Minako to the news-stand found next to the gym. "Pack of menthols please" he told the old man behind the counter.

"Oh shut the hell up. And that is a filthy habit you have there" Minako pointed the cigarettes out.

"Want one?" Alan tempted waving the pack in front of Minako like a big juicy steak.

"Nah… I find it as a turn-off"

"Are you kidding me? It's not a turn-off," Alan put the cigarette between his lips to light up before continuing "I think it's sexy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah picture this… you're in a bar and you spot a sexy women all by her lonesome. Sexy form fitting red dress, long full black hair, eyelashes that go for miles, breasts that can make and old man's…"

"STOP! Alan please, for the love of god don't finish that sentence. That has nothing to do with smoking cigarettes. So I'm guessing… Who's the girl?"

"Ha! So you know me better then I know myself don't you." Alan took another puff, "No one really, just thinking about Hino Rei. Bloody gorgeous."

Minako groaned loudly. "Why must everyone insist on talking about that un-talented whore all the time" She began to walk towards the gym again and away from Alan. Somewhat angry at her unaware friend and his stupid crush on that 'washed-up rock star wannabe'. Minako hated talking about that girl and she was tired of everyone else talking about her too. Minako also hated the thought of strangers ogling her famous ex-girlfriend. They didn't know the real Rei. Minako didn't even know if she knew the real Rei anymore either. But from what she did remember was that Rei was nothing more than a scared, jealous, and hidden girl. Minako sighed when she felt the familiar feelings of hate and longing build in her heart. And wondered when exactly did her thoughts of the particular brunette turn to such bitterness.

"What do you have against her anyway? Not like she did anything to you." Alan asked innocently.

Minako scoffed. '_Stupid man…' _

"You should be proud of her actually!"

"And why's that?"

"She grew up here!"

"Woop-tee-doo" Minako said un-enthused. Getting just a little irritated at the way Alan was trying to sell Rei like a used car.

"YEAH! And you know that Shrine you deny going to because you're Catholic but really do go to?!" Alan said getting too excited for liking.

"Yeah…" Minako answered suspiciously eyeing Alan. "Wait! How do you know I go there?!"

"Relax woman. It's on my way to the grocery store. I see you there on my morning walk to get milk and eggs and what-not"

"Fucking stalker…"

"….Well! Anyways, Did you know she owned it? Or her family owns, something like that"

"Yes"

"Wouldn't it be bloody awesome if you bumped into her one day?!"

"No. You damn school girl."

"Well you might" Alan had a sly smile, while Minako's heart momentarily ceased to beat. "She's here! Hino Rei is back in Tokyo!" He exclaimed doing everything he can to stop himself from jumping up and down"

"Wha…" Minako began to feel dizzy. '_Oh my god Minako breathe! Shit shit shit!! How does someone BREATHE?!' _She was beginning to panic. "How…"

"Minako?"

'_Shit shit shit…" _Where the last words she thought before blacking out. And as she fell, she banged her head against the wall of the building they were standing next to. Alan stupidly missed catching her fall due to giving in and jumping up and down. "_stupid man…" _Correction. That was her last thought before hitting the ground.

"Minako-chan aren't you exci…" Alan turned to Minako, or rather where she used to be. "… ted...Minako!" he knelt down and sat her up. The unconscious girl came to within a couple minutes to see Alan's worried face.

"Hino Rei..?" Minako questioned weakly.

"I know I know I know Minako-chan. I almost fainted too when I first heard." And with that Minako lost consciousness once more after thinking '_Stupid stupid man.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that reviewed! You...5 -- people are the BEST.

Please read and review. It means a lot to know what everyone thinks. I know this chapter has alot of dialog, but I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to dig deeper into our characters here. But thanks anyway if you read this far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Play With My Heart, I'll Play With Yours **

Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry about the wait. But I got into TWO car accidents this past week. I have pretty crappy luck. The first one was my fault and the second wasn't. But my car's fucked up and my dad's in Florida. So, that gives me another week to live before my dad kills me. So I'm going to try to squeeze out another chapter by the end of this week.

And about this story and chapter… This story is slightly AU and slightly PGSM. Meaning the characters are out of character but they're still senshi. I just wanted to explore the idea of Rei being an Idol instead of Minako. I think that the PGSM Minako is always going to have star quality though so I made her into a semi-well known Volleyball Player.

Disclaimer: I don't anything. I'm just borrowing.

* * *

**Same Morning**

Just a few blocks away from where Minako was lying unconscious, Usagi was found slouched over the kitchen counter in her exquisite apartment she shared with her fiance. '_It's always the same ol' routine,'_ She sighed and took a bite of her toast as she watched Mamoru walk from room to room with a frazzled look on his face. '_Maybe I should spice this morning up a bit,'_ she thought as she walked and stood in the middle of the hallway blocking Mamoru from entering their room yet again. He tried moving to the side to avoid running into Usagi, but she ended up moving to the side as well to block him once more. Mamoru looked down at Usagi only to find her smiling seductively at him.

"Usako." Mamoru said sternly, "I can't be late for work." And with that he smirked at her quickly before picking her up by her sides and twirling her around so she'd be out of his way. And In doing so caused her to squeal playfully in his arms. He set her down and gave her a quick kiss before turning around and carrying on with his morning rituals. But before Mamoru got the chance to fully get away from the woman she grabbed the end of his tie swiftly. She tugged on it with enough force so that he'd be facing her, but not enough to give her dear fiance whiplash. She then pressed their bodies closely together and changed her look from seductive to innocent in matter of seconds.

"Why Mamo-chan, I just wanted to help fix your tie for you." She yanked on the tie again and had to keep herself from giggling when Mamoru yelped and stumbled a little with the sudden force of her action. She started to kiss his freshly shaved neck and breathed in the scent of his aftershave. All the while still gripping his tie.

"Usako…," He gasped when his resolve began to die down. "This is a really nice tie."

Usagi stopped her ministrations for a second and laughed, "Whatever you say Honey."

"What? It is a nice tie!" He defended.

"I didn't buy it."

"No one said you had to buy my ties."

"Green puke colored polka dots Mamo-chan?"

"It's wear a silly tie to work day?"

"Mm-hmm"

"I thought it'd look nice with that green blazer you loved so much when we first started dating." Mamoru finally admitted

Usagi laughed again, "Whatever you say honey…" and she resumed her kissing. "Let's just take this thing off for right now." Usagi said as she began to loosen the tie against his will. Taking a step forward to their room, Usagi fully intended on getting Mamoru back in bed, with a few less clothes on, and her on top of him.

"Usa-- mmm." Was all Mamoru got out before Usagi roughly pressed her lips against his. Usagi tried deepening the kiss but Mamoru refused. She took another step towards the room. And he tore his lips from hers. "Oh no Usagi. Really? You're that horny?"

"I'm not horny," Usagi said. She pulled him closer and ground her hips into his, feeling just how aroused Mamoru really was. "You're horny."

"No, you're horny." Mamoru said as he picked her up by her thighs and slammed her against the hallway.

"You're hornier!" Usagi said while laughing at their little game as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not as horny as you're gonna be." Mamoru whispered as he placed wet kisses all along her neck while kneading her thighs.

"No you're--"

"UGH! You know who's not horny?" A third voice boomed causing Usagi and Mamoru to nearly jump right out of their skins. "ME DAMNIT!" Minako screamed as she threw her gym back across the living room.

"Minako! Don't you ever…." Usagi began to say before seeing the big red gash on the side of Minako's forehead. "Oh my, what happened to your face?" Usagi gasped before she jumped out of Mamoru's embrace and walked toward their kitchen to retrieve a bag of frozen peas and walked to her friend and comrade. "You know you shouldn't push yourself so hard when you're in training Minako-chan."

Minako smiled at Usagi as she gently placed the freezing bag on the side of her forehead. It was amazing how easily Usagi took up the role as mother in their little group ever since news of the new baby. Well, maybe not so amazing since she was always the dependable loving Usagi everyone knew and loved. And they all made sure Mamoru damn well knew it.

"I was." Mamoru said slowly. "I was horny." The only male in the apartment was still off in the hallway apparently banging his head again the wall, since all Minako and Usagi could hear from the living room were loud _thumps. _

"Yeah I bet you were you big horn-dog." Minako said from the living room.

"She jumped on me!"

Minako looked down at Usagi with a skeptical look on her face. Usagi smiled brightly at her and batted innocent eyes at Minako. It was Usagi's greatest weapon used against fighting embarrassing moments.

"Psh, This girl? She hasn't got a sexual bone in her body." Minako said with clear conviction in her voice. Usagi pouted. Sometimes that move just worked too damn well. Usagi pushed her chest upward and tossed her hair back. Trying to subtly increase her sexual appeal to Minako. But Minako noticed and couldn't help but laugh at the attempt.

"Oh Usagi, you crack me up." Minako said while Usagi pouted again. "Oh and to lover boy over there. You might want to keep that animal Usagi likes talking about so much caged. It's not good for my little god-child in there.

Mamoru blushed for a second before he fully comprehended what the women had said. "Over my dead body!" He yelled. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Minako raising his only child if anything, God forbid, ever happened to Usagi or himself.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point."

"Is that the kind of respect a prince deserves?" Mamoru teased when he finally stepped into the living room fully clothed.

"Whatever Sailor Girly Flowers."

"You're one to talk Goddess of, what was it again?"

"Goddess of Love dick face."

"Really? I was going to say STDs." Mamoru shot back.

Minako bristled with anger. Like she wasn't already pissed enough as it is. But luckily for Mamoru, Usagi stepped in right on time.

"Alright you guys. Mamo-chan. You might want to leave for work if you don't want to be late" Usagi said calmly.

"Oh yeah you're right." He walked over to Usagi and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Then walked over to the still angry Minako and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you Aino."

Minako's anger at Mamoru disappeared. It wasn't that she and Mamoru never got along. But Usagi was still her princess and it was her job to give the guy marrying her a hard time. Mamoru was always a good guy though and she knew they were lucky to have each other.

"Yeah, I love you too Chiba." Minako said. "But could I just add one more thing?"

"Uh, sure." Mamoru replied suspiciously.

"That is one ugly tie."

"It has sentimental value!"

"Oh give it up. Usagi doesn't like that blazer now, and quite frankly I don't even think she liked it back then either." Minako stated matter-of-factly.

Mamoru's eyes shot open wide and stared at his fiancée in shock. "Usagi!" He yelled disbelievingly. But all Usagi could do was laugh sheepishly and look away. "It's like I don't even know you anymore…"

"Don't you have work?" Minako chimed and watch Mamoru leave the apartment with a huff. "He's so sensitive." Usagi couldn't help but laugh when she was sure Mamoru was out of hearing range.

"You can be so mean. You know that Minako-chan?"

They both laughed at little again. When the laughter died down though, the pair was left with a slightly awkward silence.

"Did you know?" Minako asked quietly her eyes searching Usagi's thoroughly. Usagi put the melting bag of peas down and pulled Minako into a hug. Usagi couldn't help but feel for Minako at the moment, even if she did just some-what verbally attack the love of her life. She thought for a moment trying to figure out the best way to answer the question. Of course she knew that Rei had come back to Japan. But was she ready to tell Minako that after all these years of heartache caused by Rei that she was also being kept in the dark by one of her best friends?

"Know what honey?" Usagi lied and she was grateful that her face was still pressed against the crook of the other blonde's neck. She was never good at lying, but she never liked hurting her friends either.

"You have to know. It's all over the news. She's back Usagi. Without even a single word." Minako's voice cracked a little. The other blonde pulled back from the embrace and gently rubbed her thumb over Minako's forehead. Minako let out a bitter sigh and confessed, "I kind of…fainted when I heard."

"You fainted?" Usagi asked confused. "How'd you end up doing that dummy?" she added trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I know its stupid right? I can't believe she still has this hold on me." Minako said disgusted with herself. Sure, the time she spent with Rei was probably the most memorable times in her life. And she did honestly believe that they would've been together a lot longer if Rei hadn't left her. There was no way Minako was going to admit it to anyone but herself, but she was sure that she would have never left Rei the way Rei left her. But she still couldn't understand why, after four long years and all the pain she's endured because of their relationship, she still felt so affected by everything Rei did.

"Look I know she hurt you but--"

"That was a long time ago." Minako said and quickly went into Sailor Senshi mode. "It is completely irresponsible for her to just abandon us like this. What if some new dark force tries to take you away from us? How would we even be able to contact her?"

"She would sense it Minako-chan. You know her. She would never let anything happen to me."

Minako looked at Usagi incredulously and almost hurt. "Please don't tell me you're taking her side."

"Sides? I wasn't even aware there were sides to take." Usagi said as she watched Minako stand abruptly. "Minako please. Sit back down." Minako stood her ground though.

"How could you defend her Usagi? She was your best friend and my…my…"

"Your girlfriend Minako. She was your girlfriend." Usagi said. Minako gave the other blonde a dirty look.

"Yeah, and she just left. You _and_ me. How can you so easily forgive that Usagi?"

"I don't know. I just do." Usagi plainly said.

Minako's head was beginning to throb now. She really couldn't understand Usagi. Everybody knew that it was in Usagi's nature to automatically forgive and forget, but this was just ridiculous. If anybody else should be this mad at Rei it should have been her. Minako knew it was silly, but in the past she'd always been a little jealous of the relationship the two had with each other. She was the girlfriend and Usagi was the best friend. And she believed that in their case being the best friend was always a step above being the girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend if you wanted to get technical.

"I guess I'm the unreasonable one then." Minako said defeated.

"Minako-chan…" Usagi said sadly, reaching out and taking a hold of Minako's hand where she sat. Minako lifted her hand from Usagi and dismissed her.

"I gotta go back to the gym. I just wanted to say hi." Minako turned and was about to head for the door when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. She moved her neck slightly and saw Usagi's hand resting there.

"No, you wanted to talk about Rei." Usagi said softly, trying to choose her words wisely. "She loved you." Minako jerked her shoulder away from her touch and left, slamming the door on the way out.

"I'm guessing that was the wrong thing to say." Usagi said to herself. She walked over to her kitchen and back to her forgotten breakfast. Her stomach grumbled and she rubbed her slightly swollen belly. "I know baby, but drinking is out of the question. No matter how much we need it." Her stomach grumbled again and Usagi couldn't help but wonder if the little fetus already had a mind of its own.

She looked at the phone sitting on the counter next to her. "Should I baby?" She asked her belly but she received no grumble this time. "Aw, just when I thought I had someone to share the guilt with." Usagi grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a number she knew well. Waited impatiently as the phone rang five times before the sweet sound of her famous friend answered.

"Usagi-Chan!" Hino Rei answered excitedly.

Usagi let out a sigh before speaking up. "Rei, we need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note: What'd you guys think? Review please! 


End file.
